Work vehicles, such as wheel loaders, include an implement with which to perform work during operation of the work vehicle. The implement is typically located at one end of the work vehicle. Large covers or hoods are typically used to enclose the motor of the work vehicle, and are positioned at the opposite end of the work vehicle.
For reasons including the size and/or weight of the covers or hoods, actuators may be used instead of requiring manual raising/lowering of the covers or hoods. Conventional actuator constructions have opposed, fixed pinned connections securing the ends of the actuator between work vehicle structure and the cover or hood. By virtue of the fixed pinned connection, as used with a conventional hinged cover or hood, the angle of the actuator changes, depending upon the position of the hood. This change in actuator angle is due to the end of the actuator associated with the hood following the fixed pinned connection with the cover or hood, which pinned cover or hood connection sweeping an arc between an open and a closed position.
Unfortunately, space requirements under the hood are becoming increasingly critical, due to performance requirements, such as motors having increased power and specific airflow requirements, as well as other requirements. Such space associated with the angular movement of conventional actuators during operation represent “wasted space”.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a hood or cover position control system that operates substantially without changes in the angle of the actuator throughout the range of operation of the hood or cover between open and closed positions.